Recent evidence suggests that increased production of the vasoconstrictor Thromboxane A2 may be associated with CSA nephrotoxicity. Both Ca channel blockers and CGS 12970 (thromboxane inhibitor) are thought to decrease CSA toxicity by improving RBF. This study examines the effect of CGS with and without Nifedipine.